The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and method, and in particular, to a printing apparatus and method which uses an ink composition of the type which is solid at ambient temperatures and which is liquid when heated to elevated temperatures. The present invention is also particularly related to a control means for controlling the operation of the heating means associated with heating the ink roller and other portions of the printing apparatus.